


Снова школа?

by Oldman_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: Кто не помогал своему ребёнку в выполнении задания на лето...





	Снова школа?

\- По-о-оттер! По-о-оттер! Ну, Гарри. Я тебя уже зову-зову… а кстати, чем ты тут занимаешься? – давно знакомые до последней морщинки ладони легли на плечи.  
\- Пишу сочинение в школу для Альбуса, - буркнул Гарри и привычно посадил на страницу кляксу. Может, в других маггловских школах и писали шариковыми ручками, но учительница Хансон, до последнего волоска в привычном узле напоминавшая профессора МакГонагалл, свято верила, что только чернильная ручка сделает почерки её учеников красивыми. И поэтому Гарри сейчас мучился, вписывая своими привычными закорючками слова в линованную тетрадь.  
\- А где он сам? И почему ты делаешь его домашнее задание?  
\- Ой, Северус, перестань. Он на реке вместе с Уизли. И, кроме того, можно подумать, я не знаю, кто решал за него летнее задание по математике.   
\- Просто наш сын – гуманитарий, и математика ему не даётся, - невозмутимый профессор не дрогнул, являя собой олицетворение непоколебимости.  
\- Лодырь он, а не гуманитарий, - вздохнул Гарри, черкая неудачный оборот. – И, скажу тебе больше, мне с головой хватило его сочинения на тему: «Моя семья». Я, конечно, пережил бы, если бы он просто написал, что растёт в гомосексуальной семье. Но нет! Это не про нашего сына! А чего только стоит красочный абзац на полстраницы о том, как ты предпочитаешь вносить меня в спальню у себя на плече? И поверь, всё это я читал, сидя в директорском кабинете. А потом ещё полдня сыпал Обливиейтами направо и налево. После такой встряски я лучше напишу сам.  
Если досточтимого профессора Снейпа что-то и смутило, то на лице это не отразилось. И только его муж заметил два предательских пятнышка, алеющих на скулах мужчины.  
\- А какова тема этого сочинения? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечь слишком уж пристальный взгляд супруга.  
\- «Как я провёл лето», - ответил Гарри, в задумчивости обводя кончиком ручки свои губы. При взгляде на этот процесс Снейп покрылся «мурашками» и, сглотнув внезапно скопившуюся слюну, протянул руки к замызганной тетрадке.  
\- Дай, я полюбопытствую… - он наморщился, всматриваясь в нечитаемые каракули. – Поттер, наш сын это сочинение сдавать не будет!  
\- Почему? – надулся Гарри.  
\- Потому что такое мог написать только полный имбецил! Ты послушай, что ты накарябал! «В кустах под моим окном живёт соловей, и я всё лето слушал его красивые песни…»  
\- А что тебе не нравится? Ещё скажи, что в наших кустах только Скитер водятся, но они не поют – они только бумагу вагонами переводят!  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты у нас городской житель, ни разу не слушавший соловьёв, но должен тебе сказать, что всё лето они не поют. Свили гнездо и тихо сидят себе, яйца высиживаюсь.  
\- Что, и даже колыбельные птенцам? – Северус не мог с уверенностью сказать, издевается его муж над ним или нет.  
\- Нет, Гарри, колыбельные в репертуар соловьёв не заложены.   
\- Ладно, исправлю. Когда, ты говоришь, они поют?.. – и под диктовку принялся править уже написанное.  
\- Предложение какое-то корявое получилось… - посетовал Снейп, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла и принимаясь бормотать варианты предложений. – Разбить его на два, что ли?  
Вот так слово за слово, выискивая благозвучные сочетания и добиваясь большей точности выражений, двое мужчин писали школьное сочинение.   
\- Не забудь придумать, как мы в планетарий ходили, - напомнил Поттер, спеша за мужем записать все его удачные фразы.  
И в тот самый момент, когда входная дверь хлопнула, а на пороге кабинета показался самый младший член семьи Поттер-Снейпов, Гарри поставил последнюю точку.   
\- Папа Гарри, папа Северус, я дома! – и ловкий, как обезьянка, мальчишка с разбегу запрыгнул на Снейпа, чтобы клюнуть в бледную щеку.  
Альбусу совершенно не подходило его имя. Это отмечали все. Потому что носить имя, означающее «белый», а быть похожим на цыганчонка мог только сын «нелогичного» Поттера, который выиграл привилегию назвать ребёнка у своего мужа.   
\- А что вы делаете? – тут же поинтересовался любознательный малыш, перебираясь на коленки второго отца.  
\- Вот, сын, держи, - Гарри торжественно вручил порядком отощавшую тетрадку мальчику и с наслаждением потянулся. – Надеюсь, в этот раз мне не придётся за тебя краснеть.  
\- Ой, спасибо… - глаза Альбуса сияли неподдельной радостью, как только могут сиять глаза ребёнка, которого избавили от тяжкого и нелюбимого занятия.  
Сентябрь стремительно набирал свои обороты, а чета Поттер-Снейпов с замиранием сердца ждала результатов своего совместного творчества. Но каково же было удивление обоих отцов, когда на слегка примятой странице с несколькими поправками и оценкой «А-» оказался написанным совершенно другой текст.  
\- Альбус, что это? – с трудом выдавил из себя Снейп. Он справедливо считал, что видел в своей жизни всё, но сейчас уже не был в этом уверен.  
\- Папочка, ты только не сердись, - Альбус виновато потупился и тут же полез обниматься. – Я у вас, с папой Гарри, конечно, мальчик умный, и что такое телескоп и обсерватория знаю. Пап, но мне даже старшеклассники не смогли объяснить, что такое… - мальчик торопливо вытащил из учебника страничку со злополучным сочинением и, запинаясь, прочёл: «рефрактор», «апертура», «паразитная засветка» и «аберрация». Ты, правда, думаешь, что миссис Хансон поверит, что третьеклассник, который о звёздах только и знает, что они на небе, смог написать такое сочинение?  
И мальчик вопросительно посмотрел на отца такими же, как у него, чёрными глазами. Северус погладил сына по взъерошенной макушке и улыбнулся. Может, от Поттера Альбусу и передалась лень, но изворотливость у него точно cнейповская.


End file.
